


April 2

by thearnoldwaltz



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearnoldwaltz/pseuds/thearnoldwaltz
Summary: One Shot: Arnold gives Helga a gift





	April 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for Shortaki week, but never posted it. So here you go!

Helga was confused. 

Why was the boy of her dreams – whom she was pretty sure hated her – holding out a small wrapped box in front of her like he wanted her to take it? 

“Is this another prank?” She asked suspiciously. “You know April Fool’s Day is over, right?” 

Arnold, still holding out the box, shuffled his feet nervously. “No... I’m done with pranks for a while. I feel really bad about what I did to you yesterday… even if I did only blind you temporarily… Plus, I never gave you an actual birthday gift, so I wanted to make it up to you.” He pushed the box into her hands. “Happy belated birthday, Helga.” 

Helga had to exert a lot of effort in order not to swoon. She avoided eye contact with Arnold, staring instead at the large pink ribbon tied around the box. It was a slightly different shade than the one she usually wore. Maybe she would change up her style. 

Helga slowly began to untie the ribbon. Her heart was racing, and she felt as though Arnold might actually be able to hear it thumping in her chest. He was just standing there awkwardly, watching her unwrap his present. After what felt like hours, she finally uncovered the box beneath the wrapping paper and lifted the lid to see what was inside. It was a small, black, faux-leather journal with a latch. 

“I see you writing a lot, and I noticed you have a bunch of different journals like you’re always filling them up. I thought this one looked nice so… Happy birthday.” 

“Uh…gee, thanks, football head. I mean, Arnold.” 

“You’re welcome.” Arnold started to turn away, but then paused and looked back at Helga. “What are you always writing in those things anyway?” 

Helga’s jaw clenched. “None of your beeswax, bucko.” she said, scowling. 

Arnold rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Helga.”


End file.
